murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Vance Frey
General * Age: 18 * Major: Business Design Class, Clothing Design, and teaches cooking 101 * Occupation: Teacher and calender model for health and fitness club. * Residence: Lives with roommates Zach Carter and Dysley Alcott. * First appeared in Chapter One. Relations Zach Carter: Bromance, Vance and Zach always around each other most of the days. Dysley Alcott: Rival/Bromance Vance gets more ladies than Dysley. Raye Serenity: Raye is Vance's closest girl friend. He enjoys fooling around and teasing her, and likes to listen to her daily issues. Personality Vance is a charming and intellectual young man who skipped a couple grades in school. He is very friendly and optimistic, many girls fall for him causing many rivalries between men. Dysley and Vance are into the same type of women, but because of Vance's good looks, charming personality, and cooking abilities, Vance wins a majority of the female population. Right now Vance isn't into women as much as Dysley, but he loves to flirt. He's also a very modest guy. The reason why Vance has these powers is because he has a great fear of the dark (Lygophobia), also maybe because the only memory he has of his family was them telling him to shine brighter than the stars. Vance always sleeps with his Northern Star night light, without it he's doomed... Vance also loves to design his own clothes, and with his ability, he can change the colors at anytime. Likes: Vance likes to cook. He's very photogenic and loves being under the camera. He enjoys his modeling career and also loves to read romance novels, which taught him to be so charismatic. He likes to swim, is very athletic while staying pretty. Also likes to design clothes. Dislikes: He really dislikes liars, hates porly cooked food, and hates it when people point out his faults as he tries his hardest to be as perfect as he can be. Fear: Lygophobia: the fear of the dark. Power PhotoKinesis: the ability to generate and manipulate light photons. Tier 1: In this stage, Vance can create small balls of light which can brighten dark rooms/paths, and also change the colors of certain objects that are hit by light. Tier 2: In this stage, Vance can now control the flight path of his light balls and have them impact objects. At this point he can also concentrate light into a lazer. Tier 3: Now Vance can control light where he can surround his body, like arms and legs, with light and be able to cut objects or create explosions with the impact of his punches or kicks. Also he can move at the speed of light, but doing so makes him queasy. Tier 4: Vance's body is now surrounded by light photons causing everything he touches to disintegrate. Being in this state but put Vance in a near death condition, from all the burns to his skin. He can also create wide scale explosion of burning light, but doing so might kill him. Dark Form: Vance now manipulates the sunlight instead and uses Solar Beam (aka Shoop Da Whoop) Also everything around him is seen as if the colors were inverted. Appearance Vance has long stylish silver hair that partially hangs over his face and swooshes to the right. He has bright teal colored eyes, but he can change the colors with his abilities. He has slim, but fit, physique and a thin facial structure that makes him perfect for modeling. He perfers to wear fur collared sweatshirts, zipped up only half way showing off stylish jerseys and tank tops. He always wears a pear of high top purple chucks that he got as a present from his latest most serious ex girlfriend. He also prefers to wear dark chlothes because of how bright he shines (bright on bright will cause blindness). Appearance roughly inspired by this;